Robots, for example such as used in automated manufacturing and video production, are known in the art. Robotic systems may allow movement in several degrees of freedom (dimensions and/or axes) through the use of actuators of some form. A robot controller usually controls these robotic systems, the robot controller having processing capabilities, interface and memory. The robotic movement sequences and other robotic controls are typically programmed and stored in the system. The robot may have a payload. In the case of video production, the payload may, for example, include one or a combination of a camera, teleprompter, lenses, talent monitor, counterbalances etc.